whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Sages of the Unknown Reaches
The Lord Sages of the Unknown Reaches are an order that studies the other supernatural beings that inhabit the world. Background Regarded by changeling society as rather eccentric at best, members of this entitlement are rarely afforded much respect, since many see them as investigating best left alone. Occasionally, though, a Lord Sage will find a powerful ally to aid the freehold or relieve the freehold of, say, a troublesome ghost or a spirit, justifying her work. In order to minimize risks to the freehold, Lord Sages take powerful oaths preventing them from betraying secrets of the Lost to those they study. Organization Lacking a formal structure, the order bears a loose division by field of study, with each field having its own hierarchy. Each of these “departments” often has a rivalry with the others; those who study more than one kind of being are often looked down upon. Bridging the gap between these field are the libraries, with whom each Lord Sage shares all her research. The administrators of these libraries are the most respected members of the order and hold great political and social power among the Lord Sages. Those in the entitlement regularly gather at the nearest library, with the largest gatherings being on Halloween and Beltane, to discuss their work and share questions. Joining and Membership '''Prerequisites': Wyrd 2, Occult 3, at least two Occult specialties Title: Lord or Lady Sage The Sages look for those who have had experience with other supernatural beings, as they can add to the Lord Sages’ knowledge. Those with a fascination for the supernatural but lacking the experience may also join, provided they can prove their worth to the order. Initiates are then given to mentors, who teach them the ways of the Lord Sages in exchange for acting as an assistant. Typically, Lord Sages are proficient in Mental or Social Traits. The former act as literal sages, amassing libraries of knowledge and seek to understand their chosen area. The latter attempt diplomacy, gaining the trust of one or more varieties of supernatural being. The social sort spend more time than not among their non-changeling allies, while the academic-minded act as the usual go-between for the order and other Lost. Mien The eyes of a Lord Sage, on taking up the title, enlarge slightly, taking on a glow. Additionally, clothing and skin become decorated with occult symbols, typically those associated with the beings the Sage studies; these symbols change each time the changeling wakes, and the number of them rises with Wyrd. Privileges *'Privilege': Each Lord Sage gains +1 to all Persuasion and Socialize rolls when interacting with a single other type of supernatural being (i.e. that which they have chosen to study). Sages can also purchase the Allies or Contacts Merit with any other supernatural being or type of being, including both ghosts and spirits. Lord Sages are particularly likely to have one or more Merits from The Book of Spirits not specifically limited to mortals, especially Pleasing Aura (p. 109-110), Shadow Contacts (p. 110), or Spirit Ear (p. 111). In addition, they can purchase any of the following Merits: Enhanced Item (Mage: The Awakening, p. 82), the Imbued Item Merit (Mage: The Awakening, p. 84-85), Library (Mage: The Awakening, p. 85-86), or a werewolf fetish or talen (Werewolf: The Forsaken, pp. 204-209) specifically designed for the changeling to use, which is known as an Outsider Fetish. Outsider Fetish (• to •••): Begin play with a talen or fetish. One dot of this Merit indicates that the changeling owns a talen, two dots translates to a one-dot fetish and three dots means the character owns a two-dot fetish. The werewolf must then instruct the character in using the fetish since non-werewolves cannot activate the fetish normally. The character must enact the spirit’s ban in order to gain the fetish’s benefits. In order to use a fetish, the character must enact the spirit’s ban, which can be as simple as sprinkling some salt on the fetish or as complex as reciting a phrase in the werewolf language. The player then rolls Resolve + Occult. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The spirit frees itself of the fetish, which is rendered useless. The spirit is hostile to the character, but doesn’t necessarily attack. The spirit might well alert other, more dangerous, beings to the character’s presence, depending on how well the character has treated the spirit. Failure: The ban is performed incorrectly and the fetish does not work. Subsequent activation attempts face a cumulative -1 penalty. Success: The fetish works. Exceptional Success: The next activation attempt receives a +1 bonus. Gallery Lord Sage.png|Lord Sage References * Category:Entitlement (CTL)